Blanco
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. One-shot. Paredes y techo de color blanco. Mi ropa también. ¿Dónde estás tú, mi color? K


**Blanco.  
Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Desperté.  
Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como cuando estás muy cansada, y tenía un dolor que provenía desde mis brazos, como si me hubieran tomado con fuerza por medio de ellos. Abrí mis ojos y vi el techo, blanco como la nieve.  
Levanté mi rostro para observar el lugar vacío a mi derecha, mi esposo ya se había marchado al trabajo, bajé la mirada con tristeza porque últimamente lo veía poco y eso me era deprimente. Yo quería verlo, tocarlo y besarlo… Pero su nuevo horario lo hacía irse muy temprano, antes de que yo pudiera despertar, y volver muy tarde, cuando yo (borra uno de los yo) ya estaba dormida.  
Y por alguna razón, a pesar de que mi sueño era ligero, siempre dormía desde las nueve hasta las diez.

Decidí bajar de la cama en cuanto mi estómago comenzó a pedir alimento, toqué el frío suelo y un escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Después de un relajante baño caliente me vestí con su vestido favorito, uno color azul claro que decía que iluminaba mis ojos, yo sonreía porque se quedaba observándome por horas y horas. Y yo a él. 'Mi esposo es muy guapo' le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo. Arreglé mi cabello y me maquillé levemente, con la esperanza de que hoy llegara de pronto a mitad del día y poder abrazarlo y demostrarle cuánto le amaba.

Caminé por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras. Por alguna razón la sensación de que algo estaba diferente me pasó por la mente, la casa estaba muy fría, muy solitaria. Y blanca. Fruncí el ceño intentando encontrar lo que faltaba pero no pude recordar nada.  
Entré a la cocina, pulcra como siempre, para preparar un desayuno para dos. Mi risa inundó el lugar ante el hecho de que yo nunca había cocinado para una persona, siempre para una pareja: para él y para mí. Comí despacio y viendo la puerta todo el tiempo, el silencio de la colonia me abrumaba pero a cualquier mínimo ruido me levantaba de mi asiento para asomarme por la ventana.  
En un par de ocasiones vi su cabellera plateada al aire, lo juro.

Suspiré y mientras lavaba los trastos vi que el jardín está muy desolado, 'lo extraña' me dije. Después de todo él no me dejaba tocarlo porque decía que ése era su trabajo, muchas veces rodé los ojos y le dije machista, pero dentro de mí sabía que era para quitarme ese trabajo y, por supuesto, para darme rosas que él mismo plantaba.  
Una rosa blanca vivía aún, en medio de todo el jardín. Algo nos unía: la soledad.

Limpié la casa con calma suficiente, enfocándome en cada punto con cuidado. Noté que faltaba una foto de los dos de encima de la chimenea. Me quedé observando ese punto vacío durante un buen rato, intentando recordar hacia donde la había movido. Una tristeza me invadió porque era mi fotografía favorita: aquella de nuestra boda.  
Seguí con mi monótona tarea intentando que el paso de los segundos fuera más rápido. Me prometí quedarme despierta para la hora en la que él llegara, fuera cual fuera, aun cuando el día de mañana despertara más tarde e hiciera menos cosas en casa. Quería verlo, lo necesitaba. Él era mi vida.

Abrí la puerta de su oficina en la casa y me sorprendió verlo tan poco ordenado. Lo había limpiado apenas hacía unos días, ¿no?  
La tierra posaba encima del escritorio y su silla, de los diplomas que tenía y sus libros favoritos. Me acerqué sonriente hasta el mueble donde tenía una copia exacta de la foto que se había perdido, pero sufrí una desilusión al no encontrarla. Cuando le viera le preguntaría si él tenía que ver con que no estuvieran en casa.  
Un fuerte dolor en el corazón me detuvo de pronto: ¿y si eso significaba que ya no me amaba? ¿Divorcio?  
Las lágrimas me escocieron en los ojos, pugnaban por salir y arruinar mi maquillaje. Logré detenerlas unos segundos pero no más, me dolía pensar que él quisiera separarse de mí.  
Lloré por algunos minutos que me parecieron interminables, donde mi mente recreó la idea de estar el resto de mi vida sin él… y creí que me iba a volver loca. Lo necesitaba, él era todo para mí. Él era mío.

La comida pasó con tranquilidad y después de limpiar el desastre, y guardar una porción para InuYasha, esperé con calma la llegada del atardecer. Subí a la habitación y me recosté en la cama buscando descansar un poco. Inconscientemente me recosté en su parte de la cama y su penetrante aroma no me aturdió como normalmente, como si llevara un tiempo sin dormir a mi lado. Lloré nuevamente al recordar mi pensamiento anterior. Levanté la mirada y vi la pared blanca preguntándome si no era de otro color.  
El timbre sonó cuando estaba a punto de dormir y bajé corriendo con el corazón en la boca y una sonrisa en los labios. Abrí la puerta y vi a Sango, mi mejor amiga. La abracé con fuerza y la arrastré dentro de la casa. Ella me veía con lástima y por un momento me pregunté la razón, pero me interrumpió con las preguntas de rutina. Me llamó la atención la cantidad de veces que posó sus manos sobre las mías, acarició mi cabello; que buscaba algo en mis ojos.  
Yo dije 'estoy bien' unas cuantas veces y le sonreí. Mas nunca me preguntó por InuYasha.  
'Oh, y estoy triste' le dije y su espalda se puso rígida, 'por alguna razón la fotografía de nuestra boda no está. Ni en la chimenea ni en su escritorio'. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me alarmé, '¿le pasó algo a InuYasha, Sango?', ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente, 'no me asustes, amiga' dije con la poca voz que el nudo en la garganta me permitía.  
Me abrazó y un mechón de mi cabello cayó sobre mi mejilla, ¿qué no lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta? La separé de mí para tocar mi cabeza y vi unas mangas blancas en mis brazos. 'Pero mi vestido era azul claro' pronuncié en voz alta. Sango me veía impasible, como si supiera algo que yo no. 'Sango…' pronuncié, '¿qué sucede?'.  
Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y noté detrás una blanca pared, acolchonada. Mi sala era un cuarto pequeño completamente blanco. Mi vestido azul pasó a ser una bata blanca y larga. Y Sango aún conservaba sus ropas intactas.  
Levanté mi mano para tocarla, ¡pedirle una explicación!, y una horrible quemadura apareció en mi piel nívea.  
'Me quemé…' susurré, 'la casa se incendió'. 'Desperté y él no estaba a mi lado, no lo estaba Sango. Él no estaría a mi lado jamás. Mi InuYasha murió para salvarme, Sango'.  
Grité enloquecida por el coraje y el dolor. La ira me consumía y comencé a golpearme con fuerza, él seguiría vivo si yo hubiera muerto. Sango me abrazó con fuerza mientras me pedía perdón por lo que pasaba, quise preguntarle a qué se refería pero justo en ese momento dos hombres tomaron con fuerza mis brazos y sentí un piquete en el hombro derecho. Cuando el reloj dio las nueve de la noche yo cerré los ojos y dormí.

Sango observó a Kagome, su mejor amiga, y con lágrimas en los ojos limpió su pálido rostro. Su amiga siempre hermosa ahora tenía marcas en su cuerpo de quemaduras y de sus propios golpes, aquellos que se había dado cada vez que por la noche recordaba que InuYasha había muerto.  
Asintió, salió por la puerta y miró atrás por un momento, le vio dormida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Condujo de regreso a casa, dos o tres veces a la semana iba a visitarle, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba frente a aquella casa. Ella y Miroku la habían remodelado para Kagome, 'en un futuro ella estará bien, Sango. Y querrá venir aquí'. Todo estaba como antes: su ropa, sus cosas, la cocina y la sala. Cada pequeño detalle que sabía que su amiga buscaría.  
Cerró los ojos mientras entró y la encontró, aún con todas las cosas, vacía. Sin la sonrisa siempre contagiosa de su amiga, ni los gritos de InuYasha contra el gatito que Kagome había adoptado tiempo atrás. Caminó hacia la sala y se detuvo frente a la chimenea, donde faltaba aquella foto que tanto Kagome recordaba. Siendo la única que no habían querido devolver a aquel lugar, el recuerdo tangible del amor que se tenían sus dos amigos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan cruel y arrebatarle la vida a uno, y la cordura al otro? Ella se había vuelto loca aquella tarde en que despertó, sin ánimos de volver atrás algún día.  
Mientras Kagome fuera feliz durante algunas horas al día, encerrada en su mente: imaginando que seguía en casa, esperando a InuYasha como aquella noche, ella era feliz. Aunque la blancura de su nueva habitación le diera un poco menos de tranquilidad día a día.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí un nuevo one-shot. La verdad yo no soy de finales felices y me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a los personajes. Aparte de que Kagome no me cae xP.  
Digo, por si se preguntan porqué escribí esto así.  
También era para un concurso, del cual aún hecho chispas por la injusticia.

Gracias a mis betas.

Si te gusto, o no, dale en Go! y dímelo.


End file.
